


January 18, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced after she viewed stitches on Reverend Amos Howell's arm.





	January 18, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl winced after she viewed stitches on Reverend Amos Howell's arm and remembered attempting to protect him from a creature's claws earlier.

THE END


End file.
